Joe Wojtecki
Lt. Colonel Wojtecki spent 20 years in the Air Force and retired in 1988. He spent most of his time with Strategic Air Command and Tactical Air Command. He tells of a night in April of 1969 while stationed at Loring AFB in Maine when he and his flight instructor both saw three very bright lights in a perfect equilateral triangle silently moving across the sky. They estimated that this UFO was lower than 3,000 feet. He discovered the next morning when he reported for duty that for six hours, a UFO was seen hovering over a group of B-52's containing nuclear weapons. Every time a plane drew near to the lights, they would part and move in ways that were very unconventional. When the planes left, the lights came together again and focused on the group of B-52's. Many years later Lt. Col. Wojtecki attended a lecture given by SG and saw a photograph of a UFO that was the exact configuration that he had seen years earlier. JW: Lt. Col. Joe Wojtecki SG: Dr. Steven Greer JW: ...As we got out of the car my flight instructor was looking back to the northeast in the direction of the runway and said, what is that? And I looked up in the direction he was looking in the sky over the runway. What we saw were three very bright but independent lights. I mean, three separate lights; we assumed they were independent. And they were in a perfect equilateral triangle with the point south and the other two points of the triangle directly behind it to the north. The curious thing about this formation of lights that caused us to watch it for an extended period of time -- 10 or 15 minutes we watched it -- was that first, it was silent. Second, it was moving slowly but in a perfectly constant altitude, perfectly constant velocity, and perfectly constant direction from north to south. We pieced together later it was actually coming from the direction where my flight instructor had reported seeing the flash of light earlier... The next morning I reported for duty. This would now have been the morning of April 18th. The first duty I had each day was to report to a wing stand-up briefing in the wing command post. This was a Strategic Air Command base equipped with, as I recall, three squadrons of B-52's, two squadrons of 135's, and a squadron of F-106 interceptors. When I arrived at the command post the next morning about 6:30 in the morning, it was unusually active and unusually well staffed. In fact, it was a beehive of activity. And there were people who had obviously been there most of the night from their general appearance and apparent level of frustration. So I very quickly learned that what had been occurring during the night began at about the time my flight instructor and I saw these lights. And it seems that these lights did position themselves over the alert force of the B-52's, over the alert pad of a number of B-52's configured for their wartime mission should they be required to perform it. Therefore this was a very sensitive area, naturally.... And as sorties returned, I was told by those who had been there overnight they were asked to close with and try to identify these lights. And this included B-52's, KC 135's and some of the F-106 interceptors that had been out during their particular training missions. And the pattern was the same: each time an aircraft would approach, the lights would part in ways that defied any aerodynamic knowledge that anybody there had or could explain. There was rapid acceleration, rapid changes in direction including vertical. They were doing things that something that is flying by the rules of aerodynamics that we understand would not have been at able to do. Then always to return to their point of interest which was the aircraft in the alert area. And then at some point late in the night, early in the morning their curiosity was satisfied and they took off very expeditiously in a straight line and were gone. I would be guessing how many hours this whole event took from beginning to end but it was probably in the range of six and perhaps more hours in duration. So I filed it away. And I just mused about it and I discussed it with a few people over the years but not too many. Until a day in the early 1990's -- I forget the exact year and date but it was about '93 or '94 -- that I had occasion to attend a lecture by Dr. Steven Greer in Hampton, Virginia. And saw a photograph of what I now understand is a very familiar sighting among those who have been privileged to actually see a UFO. And when I saw the photograph, I literally jumped out of my seat, grabbed my wife by the hand and I said, that's it. That is exactly what I had seen nearly 25 years ago, at that point. But to see that picture just brought back the image so strikingly clear that there was no doubt in my mind that that was exactly what we had seen over the runway in April of 1969. And it was only then that I had any notion that it was in fact a single machine not three independent machines. I will deduce with some degree of knowledge that they must have been because of the repeated attempts of returning aircraft to close with them, from distances and altitudes where they couldn't have acquired them visually because of the low ceiling that night. So I would deduce from that fact that they were being tracked on radar, both ground control radar and airborne radar on the aircraft that were returning to base. It would be a very reasonable deduction to say that they were easily being tracked on radar... I do remember very clearly that no aggressive action was taken by the Air Force by anybody at the wing in response to the lights because they in fact showed no aggressive or threatening behavior whatsoever. They were simply in airspace that was restricted air space. But they were not doing anything that would prompt any sort of a security response... SG: Was it bigger than a conventional plane? JW: Oh absolutely. That's why I was so surprised when I saw the photograph to learn that those lights which were so far apart could conceivably be part of a single machine. And why I naturally assumed, and for all those years believed, I had seen three separate machines operating independently- although their formation was so perfect that in retrospect, clearly there is no reason to assume they were three, except that for them to be part of one unit it would have to have been so enormously large compared to anything. And at that time, B-52's were considered pretty big airplanes. And this of course dwarfed anything that would have been part of a B-52. Disclosure Project